[unreadable] This competitive renewal is for the now 10-year old Signal Transduction Training Program (STTP) at the University of Illinois at Chicago. The STTP provides interdisciplinary predoctoral training in signal transduction, gene transcription and translation, and cellular endocrinology, with strong emphasis on cellular and molecular mechanisms that transduce signals and regulate cell, tissue and organismal development, and environmental and immunologic responses. The goal is the training of predoctoral candidates in broad aspects of signal transduction and cellular endocrinology to develop independent basic scientists and clinical investigators. An STTP theme for the past ten years is the promotion of training environment interactions between faculty researchers and programs that are using different experimental systems and approaches to understand signal transduction mechanisms at various levels of biological organization including molecular, cellular and integrative whole organism biology. The STTP crosses disciplinary, departmental and college lines, drawing upon the expertise of 35 faculty from six basic science departments (anatomy & cell biology, biochemistry & molecular genetics, microbiology & immunology, pharmacology, physiology & biophysics and bioengineering), and four clinical sections (hematology-oncology, endocrinology and metabolism, pulmonary and critical care, urology), offering training opportunities in wide ranging problems in signal transduction and allied areas using a broad spectrum of molecular, biochemical, physiologic, genetic, structural and animal model integrative biology approaches. Signal transduction, membrane receptors, second messengers, cell cycle regulation, gene transcription, cancer biology, mammalian development, endocrine and neurohumoral signaling are major strengths of the STTP faculty. Predoctoral training includes theory, techniques and research perspectives through didactic courses, research presentations, seminars, research rotations and informal interactions. Specialized courses in signal transduction, endocrinology, and a core curriculum in the interdisciplinary Graduate Education in Medical Sciences (GEMS) program at UIC in molecular and cellular biology, biochemistry, genetics, structural biology, physiology, pharmacology, scientific communication and responsible conduct of research provide the foundation for an intensive research training environment. Faculty trainer research interests range from neurohumoral signaling, membrane receptors and second messengers, cell cycle control, transcriptional, translational and epigenetic gene regulation, developmental and structural biology. The STTP emphasizes the interdisciplinary nature of contemporary research in signal transduction and cellular endocrinology in an environment fostering independent and creative thinking, and is contributing to the generation of independent investigators who are now making significant contributions in this broad area, and who beginning to enrich scientific progress and the scientific research community. [unreadable] [unreadable]